Until November Comes
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: This is in response to a write-off challenge that is currently being held at ZA Angels dot com and is in response to Dee’s category, written from Troy’s point of view. It’s the day Troy and Gabriella has been dreading all year, the day she leaves to go to


"_**Until November Comes" **_**copyright © didumissmeofcourseudid; July 10th 2008**

**This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon **_**High School Musical, **_**copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and **_**High School Musical 2, **_**copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.**

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment. Lyrics by Carl Fischer/Frankie Lane.

**A/N: **This is in response to a write-off challenge that is currently being held at ZA Angels dot com and is in response to Dee's category, written from Troy's point of view. It's the day Troy and Gabriella has been dreading all year, the day she leaves to go to her chosen college on the East coast.

**

* * *

**

Until November Comes

The sun sneaked through the gap in the curtains, stroking its beam across my face waking me from my dreams, back to reality and I groan, not wanting to start the day ahead. How can it be so bright and cheerful outside when deep in my heart it feels so dismal, surely there should be thunder and teeming rain to match my mood, the tight grip I've kept on my emotions for the past couple of days threatens to spill out, I want to scream, I want to shout, I want to beat out my frustrations but I know I have to be strong today for Gabriella's sake; tonight I can cry for what must be, tonight I can scream for life's cruel joke, tomorrow I can go insane, when I'm alone and when she's far away. I lie in bed wishing this past month was starting all over again, when today, 25th of August seemed a long time away, something mentioned but quickly pushed to the back of our minds as we forged ahead with our friends arranging sleepovers, parties, trips to the movies and quiet time for ourselves. I sigh, push the covers away and climb from my bed, heading for the bathroom to begin the hardest day of my life. Time was my enemy now, it wasn't going to freeze for me, the tick tock of the clock bore witness to that and however much time I had left I didn't want to waste another nanosecond away from Gabriella.

I trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen where mom is preparing breakfast, the radio blaring a happy tune that she is trying to sing along to and I smile despite my solemn mood.

"Morning Troy, it's a beautiful day," she greeted cheerfully with a warm smile.

"Is it," I replied glumly. She glanced over at me, her ready smile faltered and faded.

"I know today is going to be hard for you but you've got to show her your support," she commiserated softly.

"I know but…but what if I can't, mom. Why does it have to be so hard?" I could feel the tears welling up and I swallowed pushing them back inside as best I could. Mom carried the newly made pancakes over to the table and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You will because you're you and you're strong, Troy, you won't let her down and you'll get through this separation because you have to, you have to think to the future." She gave me a reassuring smile. "Anyway it's not that long to Thanksgiving," she added cheerfully trying to put a positive spin on the situation.

"That's three months away," I exclaimed with a frown.

"Well that's reassuring, Troy," she smiled laughing when I sent her a puzzled look, "at least some of the time you and Gabriella spent in your bedroom was actually spent studying," I couldn't help but grin at her, mom was a wise old bird, she always had a finger on the pulse, always knew what was up, always knew when I lied and now it appears always knew what Gabriella and I were up to most of the time in my bedroom and it wasn't studying. I guess she was a kid too, once. I daren't tell Gabi, she'd be mortified and never set foot in the house again, well not till we're married at least. My mood felt lighter already.

"_Thanks mom, you're the best," _I thought, _"well I'm not going to tell her, am I? It would be more than my life's worth, imagine the power she'd have over me then, uh-oh! No way, no how."_ I finished breakfast, kissed mom on the cheek picked up the little gift I'd made for her and my jacket then flew out the house, eager to see Gabi.

* * *

I walked into the Montez household or rather into the midst of what seemed like a war zone. There were two boxes securely taped with large Sharpie marker pen lettering with Gabriella's address in the halls of residence at Yale University, a slim holdall containing her laptop was propped up against a large suitcase with wheels and a medium sized wheeled upright both with luggage labels attached. A lump formed in my throat at the sight making it as clear as crystal that it was definitely happening, my love was leaving. Footsteps echoed on the wooden flooring as they neared the hall and Mrs Montez came into view.

"Hi Troy, Gabriella is in her bedroom, double checking she hasn't left anything behind, although looking at all this," she cast her eyes over the pile, "there can't be much left up there," she said with a smile. I faked a smile turned and jogged up the stairs, taking two at a time in my eagerness to reach her bedroom, the location another favourite place for a make out or two. I push the door slowly open, smiling when her slim form comes into view, a frown marred her brow, her cute nose wrinkled the way it always does when she's deep in thought, the usual chewing of her lower lip a sure sign she is worrying over something.

"Hello Gorgeous," I said stepping through the door and closing it firmly. Her head shot up revealing her dark mahogany eyes that suddenly sparkled, a warm smile spread across her face as I walked over and wrapped my arms tightly around her tiny waist, needing to feel her in my arms, her lips met mine eagerly already slightly apart ready to welcome my searching tongue. A tingle shot down my spine as our lips came together, my heart rate increased as she placed her slender arms around my neck pulling me closer until her full outline rested against my body, a flicker of desire ignited in my groin and I groaned against her mouth.

"I'm going to miss this," I whispered in her ear as I breathed in her scent, storing it in my memory bank; if I could bottle it, I would, for surely if I could open the bottle once a day it would keep her close to me, give me strength to go forward in the dark days ahead.

"Me too, Troy," she replied softly, her fingers playing with the edging of my shirt as we gazed at each other, our eyes speaking volumes, maybe more powerful than words could ever be.

"You looked troubled when I came in, what's up?" I asked concern showing in my eyes.

"I keep thinking I've forgotten something," she said softly. I chuckle and squeeze the sides of her waist.

"Yeah you have," I smirk at the unasked question in her eyes, "Me, although I don't think I'd fit in one of those suitcases in the hall." She giggles and looks me over as if considering the possibility.

"Uhm! I don't know, maybe," she paused for effect her eyes twinkling, "If we cut your head off and doubled your body over, you'd fit but then what do I do with all my clothes?"

"Stuff the clothes, I'd be dead, Gabi," I gasped lowering my head so she couldn't see the laughter in my eyes nor the smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah, didn't think that far ahead," she replied with a giggle as I raised my head to look at her in amazement, smirking at her play on words.

"Ha, ha, very funny Montez," I said going for her sides to the spots that I know are extremely ticklish, laughing when she gasped for mercy and only relenting when she pressed her luscious lips against mine effectively making me forget about getting even, our lips blended together so well I swear they were made for each other just like Gabi and I. Yeah I'm gonna miss this so much; the goofing around, the laughter but most of all the make out sessions that happened at the drop of a hat.

"Gabriella, honey, can you come downstairs please?" Mrs Montez shouted up the stairs breaking into our moment and I sighed with regret as our lips separated, my heart started beating erratically as I know our time was nearly up. Gabriella's eyes clouded over as she stared into mine, remorse clearly visible as she moved away, her eyes flitting around the room one last time. I followed her out of the room and down the stairs to her mother who was waiting at the bottom, chatting quite happily with Mr McKessie. You see, Taylor had also been accepted into Yale and even more amazingly, they'd managed to obtain a joint room in the halls of residency for which I was relieved, knowing Gabriella wouldn't be completely alone on the next leg of the adventure called life. Apparently Mrs McKessie had volunteered Mr McKessie's services to drive across country taking the bulky items that they couldn't possibly carry on board the airplane nor could they transport to the university from the other side easily.

"Hey Mr McKessie," greeted Gabriella with a smile as she reached the hall.

"Hello Gabriella, I was just asking your mom which things I was taking with me," replied Mr McKessie with a return smile.

"Everything here," answered Gabriella, pointing to the two cardboard boxes and large suitcase, "apart from the upright and my laptop, I think I can manage with those until you get there," she added. "Thanks for taking these for me."

"It's no problem, Gabriella, at least you haven't got as much stuff as Taylor, I think she's cleared her room out," he revealed with a laugh, at that Mrs Montez and I joined in. "I'd better get these loaded then I can get off," Mr McKessie said as he picked up one of the boxes.

"Let me help," I said walking over to the suitcase and lifting it off the ground, "Wow! Gabi, what have you got in here?" I faked a groan earning an eye roll for my trouble. I followed Mr McKessie out to his small van, waiting while he opened the back before he took it from me and I watched as he struggled to place it into the small space that was still available; he hadn't been joking about all the stuff Taylor was taking with her. Mr McKessie struggled but eventually all Gabriella's things were loaded and he turned, wished her a safe journey, waved, climbed in the van and drove off down the street. Phase one of the departure had taken place and already I felt sick, god knows how I'll be when I'm saying goodbye to her. I followed Gabriella back inside the house, watching silently as she walked around the lounge checking to ensure she hadn't forgotten anything before moving into the kitchen cum dining room to do the same thing. Finally she walked back into the lounge to join me, wrapping her slender arms around my waist, resting her head against my chest, my arms automatically encasing her and hugging her tightly before I dropped a light kiss against her forehead, breathing in her scent once more. We stood like that until Mrs Montez walked in and uttered those hateful words.

"I think it's time we were going, Gabriella," my heart literally dropped like a stone falling down a well as I reluctantly released her. I helped Mrs Montez store Gabriella's luggage in the boot then climbed in the back seat with her while Mrs Montez got into the drivers' seat. Why is a journey long and tedious when you just want to get there and over all too soon when you want it to last a lifetime? That's how it was on the run in to the airport, I wanted to hold Gabriella's hand for eternity but it was over far too fast, it seemed no sooner had we set off than we'd arrived. Mrs Montez dropped the luggage and us at the entrance while she went to find a parking spot; security was pretty tight out front so she didn't have a choice in the matter. I wheeled her suitcase into the terminal building, stopping to the side of the doors to await her mom's arrival. The airport was a hive of activity with people either stood waiting around like us or hurrying towards the check-in desks, some with children in tow, some not. I pulled Gabriella into the circle of my arms, intent to keep her as close as possible until I had to physically let her go, our eyes connected, both had the same sombre look as the impact of what was about to happen sunk into our brains and hearts. I kissed her forehead in reassurance, offering a small smile of encouragement that she hesitantly returned before turning her head up to capture my lips in a toe-curling kiss, her tongue slipping into my mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Well what a surprise, somehow I knew I'd find you like this," said a mocking voice making us both disconnect instantly, our heads shooting round to frown at a smirking Chad and a giggling Taylor.

"Get stuffed, Danforth, we are at an airport," I stated glaring at him.

"True, but couldn't you wait to get away from the doors," he taunted relishing my discomfort as I felt my cheeks grow hot once I noticed Mrs McKessie and Gabriella's mom watching us with interest behind him. I huffed, turned to grab the handle of Gabriella's case, to follow Gabriella who had linked arms with Taylor and was walking towards the check-in desk to New York City. When I didn't say anything to him, Chad must have realised how hard this was for me.

"Sorry Troy, " he mumbled, "but you don't realise how hard it is to break up one of your lip-locks."

"You've never had a problem before," I stated recalling the numerous interruptions by Chad in the past.

"Yeah well, I must be losing my touch," he said shaking his head sadly; I couldn't help but laugh at his woebegone expression.

"Pity it's took you three years," I commented wryly just as we arrived at check-in. Gabriella spoke to the lady, handed over her tickets and I hoisted the case onto the conveyor belt to the side of the desk, watching as she attached a label to the handle, swallowing the lump that lodged in my throat as it disappeared behind a flap. Phase two was complete. Gabriella linked her free hand with me as we moved to one side to stand beside her mom while Taylor went through the same procedure. Mrs Montez was smiling brightly, maybe too brightly, for I swear there was a shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes and I hoped, no prayed, that she didn't release them too soon otherwise I'd be joining her and all my credibility would be gone. Chad would have a field day in college with that little nugget.

Finally check-in was done and we moved further into the building, towards the large waiting area complete with rows and rows of seats opposite floor to ceiling plate glass windows that overlooked the runways and the large metal birds, one of which would take my sweetheart to the other side of the country to the East Coast. Mrs Montez and Mrs McKessie sat down together resuming the conversation they were having previously. The four of us sat further down the row, out of earshot from the adults. I put my arm around Gabriella's shoulder, her head automatically coming to rest in the crook of my neck like it always did.

"I don't know whether I can do this, I mean it all seems so final now," she whispered softly.

"You can do it," I said forcing confidence into my voice, "it's not like this is going to be for forever Gabi, it's just the next stage of the road and don't forget Thanksgiving, that's only three months away." She moved her head away to give me one of her sweet smiles.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I replied placing my lips gently on hers.

"Do you want something to eat, me and Tay are going to the coffee shop," interrupted Chad and I groaned with frustration. Gabriella giggled and I smiled despite myself, Chad's priority was and I think always would be his gut first and foremost although the thought of food made my stomach flip, my nerves were such that I think I'd heave if a morsel passed my lips. We watched as they strolled off down the concourse then I remembered my parting gift for Gabi. I'd roped Jason in to help me with it as he understood computers and programmes like Photoshop a whole lot better than me. I'd given him the prom photograph of Gabriella and I, and he had worked his magic, copying the image into the programme with the words I'd chosen to use beneath the picture, then I'd made a frame to encase it complete with glass. I was sure Gabriella would love it.

"I made you something as a keepsake until we can be together again," I said as I reached into my pocket, pulled out the package and handed it to her. Gabriella gasped, her eyes widened with shock, her lips curved up in delight as she took it from me and ripped the paper off to reveal my masterpiece.

"Oh Troy, it's beautiful," she whispered before falling silent while she read the words.

**No tears, no fears,  
remember there's always tomorrow  
So what if we have to part,  
we'll be together again  
Your kiss, your smile,  
are memories I'll treasure forever  
So try thinking with your heart,  
we'll be together again  
Times when I know you'll be lonesome,  
times when I know you'll be sad  
Don't let temptation surround you,  
don't let the blues make you bad  
Someday, someway,  
we both have a lifetime before us  
For parting is not good-bye,  
we'll be together again.**

I watched as she mouthed the words silently, holding my breath until she looked up, unshed tears glistened in her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you so much, Troy, I'll treasure it not just for today or tomorrow but for always," she whispered before jumping on my lap and slamming her lips against mine. "We will, we surely will," she promised when we came up for air. I beamed at her glad that she liked my gift but also that she agreed with the sentiment of the words I'd chosen.

"We'll keep in touch daily anyway, with email and IM," I reassured her and myself at the same time.

"Why do you think I kept the laptop with me, I'll be talking to you tonight," she giggled, "you don't get rid of me that easily, Bolton."

"Damn! And here was I hoping for a night out with the guys," I teased, my eyes twinkling as I received a punch on the arm. "Oi! Watch the arm, that earned me the scholarship," I moaned. It was so good to hear her laugh ring out, the near tears from before averted thus preventing me from spilling mine as I joined in.

"Wow! I was wrong Tay, I was sure there'd be some tonsil hockey going on for sure," commented Chad, a grin plastered to his face.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Chad, we're not always making out," I refuted scowling when Taylor snorted in merriment.

"Not much, Bolton," scoffed Taylor who proceeded to get some action in with Chad. I looked at Gabriella, saw her giggling and burst out laughing all over again.

Suddenly the public address system burst forth, the distant voice muffled and disjointed but the message was clear enough.

**Passengers for New York City are now boarding at gate 5**

The thud of my heart echoed in my ears, a rush of dread flew up my spine making me shiver and I couldn't breath, my knees felt weak as if they would collapse any minute as I watched Mrs Montez and Mrs McKessie jump up to hug their daughters, kissing them and giving last minute advice, tears evident in their eyes. A lump the size of a golf ball lodged in my throat and I was finding it hard to swallow when Gabriella turned to me to say goodbye, a glisten of unshed tears hung in her eyes. I pulled her to me in the tightest of hugs; our lips joined in a desperate kiss, passing our feelings and thoughts to the other more lucidly than words could ever do.

"I have to go, Troy," she said softly.

"I know," I agreed painfully, sneaking another gentle kiss from her tempting lips before forcing a smile to my face for her benefit. Reluctantly, I released her from my tight hold allowing her to slowly walk down the walkway towards gate 5 with Taylor.

"Hey Gabi," I shouted waiting for her to turn around, "until November comes." She smiled tremulously, blew a kiss and was gone, taking my heart with her.

"Come on buddy," said Chad cheerfully throwing an arm around my shoulders, "I know just the cure for being Gabriella-deprived." I looked askance at him; nothing could replace Gabriella.

"There is no cure, Chad," I mumbled glumly.

"Sure there is, Troy, Basketball, Dude, what else," he smirked, "I'm hoping it works for me anyway," he added wistfully.


End file.
